


Polaris - Stella del Nord

by LaraDAmore



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Lemon, M/M, Sentimental, What-If, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"-Non devi disperare – sussurra Andromeda -Presto anche tu diverrai Cavaliere dello Zodiaco, lo sento in ogni battito del mio cuore...<br/>E Crystal resta in silenzio. Le parole gli muoiono in gola, guardando la dolcezza del suo sorriso.<br/>Nulla al mondo gli ha mai dato emozioni simili.<br/>Sotto quella luce, la pelle diafana di Andromeda sembra quasi brillare come una stella.<br/>La sua giovane stella, Andromeda.<br/>La sua Polaris. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harebell/gifts).



**Qualche parola per introdurvi al meglio nella trama.**

**_Età._ **

**Sono leggermente più avanti con gli anni rispetto a quando, nell'opera originale, hanno ottenuto la sacra armatura di bronzo. Inoltre, nel corso dei capitoli ci saranno ulteriori salti in avanti nel tempo.**

**_Nomi._ **

**I nomi sono quelli del doppiaggio italiano, ma sono giustificati e lo capirete leggendo il capitolo. I Cavalieri d'oro sono considerati semidei e investendosi di questa sacralità, rinunciano alla propria umanità. Ecco perché sono privi di nomi propri, ma anche questo punto lo vedrete spiegato nel corso della storia.**

  
**Grazie dell'attenzione e buona lettura!**

 

 

 

**_1._ **

 

  
**  
_S_** coprire il cosmo dentro di sé.

Trovarlo e bruciare nella sua potenza.

Espandersi come fiamma di stelle, oltre il limite consentito dalla natura umana.

Sono trascorsi sei anni dal giorno in cui si è votato spirito e carne alla sua ricerca, attraverso il duro addestramento in terra di Grecia. Sei anni di duri sacrifici, di allenamenti disumani, di continue e estreme sfide contro ogni barriera psichica e fisica dell'essere.

Sei anni e per il giovane _Crystal_ , il cosmo è tuttora un mistero.  
 

Perché? Si chiede.

Perché non riesce ad attingere a quel potere?

Molti guerrieri sono partiti da ogni luogo del mondo per giungere nella Grande Arena di Atene, illusi di ricevere l'alto dono del cosmo grazie agli insegnamenti dei pochi maestri detentori della sua conoscenza. Tra tanti aspiranti, solo dieci resistono ancora ai duri allenamenti, rivelandosi meritevoli ai saggi occhi dei mentori.

Tutti orfani, molti dei quali con nomi importanti, già prescelti dai loro tutori nel loro cuore. Del resto, la via del sacro guerriero di Atena è una grande opportunità per chi deve crescere senza affetti, né averi, in un mondo sfigurato da guerre sanguinarie.

Sirio, dal cuore della lontana Cina. Occhi sottili e allungati, pregni di una saggezza che spesso Crystal ha riscontrato nei suoi gesti e nelle sue parole. Il resto del gruppo proviene dall'antico Giappone, oggi denominato Nuova Luxor.

Pegasus è il più solare, di un ottimismo irritante che sprizza da ogni poro della pelle. Ci sono poi Asher, Gerki, Ban e Black, con i quali Crystal non si è mai trovato a suo agio e in verità, non ha neanche avuto mai la voglia di approfondire la conoscenza.

Tutt'altro discorso per i fratelli indivisibili: Phoenix e Andromeda. Quei due ragazzi lo hanno colpito subito per il loro legame morboso. Se però il primo gli incute un certo senso di timore, l'altro l'ha conquistato da subito con la sua gentilezza squisita.

È con Andromeda che Crystal ha legato di più tra tutti, forse anche più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

Di una grazia e un'avvenenza rara, Andromeda, ha in sé il fascino acerbo dell'ambiguità. Un tormento segreto per tanti, con i suoi lunghi capelli verdi, come sottili fili di smeraldo e i grandi occhi della stessa tonalità.

Quelle labbra piene e il suo ovale perfetto, la pelle candida e liscia, dal buon profumo di fiori...

Bello da perdere il senno, Andromeda. Ad oggi, la sua amicizia è ciò che rende a Crystal sopportabile il ritmo frenetico degli allenamenti.

Chissà per quanto altro tempo dovrà sostenerli. Quanto tempo dovrà ancora aspettare per coronare il suo sogno.

Un sogno ambizioso e nobile, quello di ricevere il sacro ruolo di protettore di Atena.

L'investitura da _Cavaliere._

Un sogno, per Crystal, dai contorni sempre più evanescenti.

L'aria è già calda alle prime ore del mattino, la terra brucia sotto le suole. Più del clima torrido è però lo sconforto ad appesantirgli i pugni.

Manca di convinzione, se ne rende conto, mentre colpisce la parete di pietra davanti a sé.

Eppure continua a colpire. Colpisce. Ancora e ancora.

Continua a provare, lo deve ai suoi maestri.

_I Cavalieri d'oro._

Non semplici uomini, ma semidei. Dodici alti devoti alla dea Atena, dalle armature consacrate alle costellazioni dello Zodiaco.

Rivoli di sangue imbrattano le garze con cui ha rivestito le mani.

Inutile. È tutto inutile.

Per quanto si impegni, i suoi pugni non riescono a sgretolare la pietra.

Si guarda attorno, per capire se i compagni hanno avuto maggior successo. A pochi metri da lui, il colosso di carne dal nome di Gerki gli esprime tutta la sua difficoltà in un'occhiata fulminea e Crystal digrigna i denti. Non per il dolore, ma per la frustrazione.

Volta la schiena alla barriera minerale ancora intatta e immediato arriva il rimprovero di uno dei maestri.  
 

-Chi ti ha dato il permesso di fermarti, ragazzo?

È il possente Cavaliere del Toro a rivolgergli la predica. Abbandonato il centro della Grande Arena da dove quel mattino, insieme al Cavaliere dell'Ariete e a quello del Cancro, segue da ore gli allenamenti dei discepoli, Toro si dirige verso di lui con un'aria poco amichevole.

Le sacre vestigia dorate del maestro catturano il suo sguardo; l'armatura del Toro è così pesante da sentir vibrare la terra sotto ai piedi, un carico che mai un allievo potrebbe sopportare sul proprio corpo, non senza il pieno controllo del cosmo.

D'istinto, Crystal porta le mani a sfiorarsi la giubba in cuoio, l'unica protezione concessa sopra la divisa di un tessuto leggero, aderente e impermeabile. Un moto di amarezza lo coglie nel tastarla, travisata dal maestro come una reazione alla sua presenza.

-Riprendi ad allenarti, ragazzo: vedrai, arriverai presto a governare il tuo cosmo! - si limita a riferire, rabbonendo l'espressione con un sorriso storto.

E Crystal obbedisce, tornando a colpire la dura pietra, sfogando tutta la voglia di riuscire. Più scherma la mente dalla rabbia, più i colpi divengono micidiali e veloci. Frammenti di roccia si spaccano e schizzano ovunque, quasi che la parete possa cedere da un momento all'altro.

Soddisfatto dalla devozione con cui lo vede allenarsi, il Toro si ritira a osservarlo da lontano, con gli altri due mentori presenti quel giorno.

Lo stesso Crystal è fiero del risultato; il frutto dei propri sforzi lo istiga a intensificare gli attacchi, determinato a vincere quella sfida.

Se il cosmo non vuole comunicare con il suo cuore, allora troverà un modo per costringerlo, tramite la ragione.

Le risate di scherno del Cavaliere del Cancro esplodono d'improvviso, distraendo molti allievi dal loro assiduo compito. Anche Crystal si incuriosisce e cerca il soggetto delle sue derisioni, trovandolo a diversa distanza da lui in un ragazzo pallido e mesto, caduto a terra forse perché sbilanciato da un colpo poco felice.

-Non è il momento per sonnecchiare, Aspides! Rialza quelle tue chiappe rinsecchite e riprendi l'addestramento! - infierisce il maestro.

-Che nessuno lo aiuti! Vediamo se questo rammollito è capace di reggersi in piedi da solo.

Tra i dodici Cavalieri d'oro, Cancer è il solo a dimostrarsi sprezzante e borioso nei confronti degli allievi, un atteggiamento che gli ha fatto guadagnare il loro odio.

-Forza, andiamo! Rialzati, Aspides! – incita Sirio a voce bassa.

Gli occhi cerulei del maestro saettano verso di lui e il ragazzo china il capo.

-Avanti! Ti do un minuto e poi ti dichiaro fuori dai giochi! - sbraita ancora, allargando un sadico ghigno.

Ma anche quella minaccia non ottenie in Aspides la prontezza di riflessi che vorrebbe.

Tra gli allievi inizia a sollevarsi qualche risata sommessa.

-Che fallito...

Commenta impietoso Asher, al quale Crystal rivolge uno sguardo truce.

Insofferente alla gogna pubblica, prova l'impulso di intervenire, ma si obbliga a restare al suo posto: se Aspides intende davvero ambire al titolo di Cavaliere, allora che impari a cavarsela da solo.

Non è dello stesso parere Andromeda, come al suo solito troppo altruista con gli altri, da accorrere in aiuto del compagno nonostante il monito di Cancer.

Crystal osserva incredulo la scena, segretamente preoccupato per l'amico.

All'apparenza il più fragile tra loro, Andromeda ha dimostrato in diverse occasioni di avere un coraggio e una grande caparbietà ammirevoli.

Coraggio, che a volte sfocia nell'incoscienza.

-Ehi, ragazzina! Ho severamente vietato di interferire con l'addestramento del tuo amichetto del cuore! - lo riprende Cancer, serrando i pugni in modo minaccioso.

Incurante della provocazione, Andromeda continua a occuparsi di Aspides, lasciando l'amico a se stesso dopo essersi assicurato che fosse in grado di reggersi con le sue sole forze.

Solo quando raggiunge la posizione, Crystal si accorge di aver trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo e immagina l'abbia fatto anche Phoenix, visibilmente impallidito.

Si ricomincia: gli allenamenti riprendono come nulla fosse accaduto.

Ancora scosso per la scena, Crystal torna a sfidare la parete di roccia.

I pugni sferrano la rabbia sulla pietra, rabbia rivolta ad Andromeda e alla sua follia.

“ _Sei un folle, uno psicopatico con il complesso del martire!”_

Pensa tra sé, intanto che batte quella pietra.

Più veloce. Più veloce.

Non si arresta, l'adrenalina gli anestetizza il dolore.

Una profonda spaccatura sorge al centro di quel muro: forse può farcela.

Colpisce. Colpisce. È veloce. Sempre di più.

L'occhio a stento può seguire i colpi.

Crystal sente il traguardo più vicino, che in qualche modo ha risvegliato il cosmo in sé.

E proprio quando la sensazione di un'energia forte e nuova gli scorre nelle vene, il prodigio avviene altrove, sorprendendo tutti quanti.

Una luce immensa che avvolge l'intera Grande Arena.  
 

Un fulgore accecante. _Un cosmo._

La sua potenza è sconvolgente, persino i tre Cavalieri d'oro devono arretrare per prudenza.

È il risveglio di un cosmo immenso.

Un cosmo che brucia nell'aria e si espande con vigore.

Brucia il cosmo di Pegasus, brucia fino a quando esaurisce la forza interiore, crollando privo di conoscenza.

Il silenzio cala assoluto per lunghi istanti. Poi, il passo austero del Cavaliere dell'Ariete riprende a scandire il tempo che sembrava essersi fermato.

Incede altero lungo la Grande Arena, dritto dal guerriero rovinato a terra. Nell'inginocchiarsi accanto a lui, con due dita sfiora la gola dell'allievo in ascolto dei suoi battiti, spostando i lunghi capelli viola da un lato che scivolano al suolo come un sipario aperto.

-Sta bene. Si riprenderà.

Le sue parole sollevano un brusio di eccitazione.

-Che mi venga un colpo! Quel piccoletto ha un cosmo portentoso!

Esclama Cancer in una fragorosa risata.

-I miei occhi hanno visto nascere un nuovo Cavaliere! - dichiara a gran voce Toro e incrociate le braccia, si rivolge al Cavaliere dell'Ariete con aria divertita -Finalmente, hai da forgiare una sacra armatura di bronzo, amico mio!

In risposta, l'altro accenna un enigmatico sorriso, per poi congedarsi da tutti nella sua andatura elegante, portando via con sé Pegasus tra le braccia.

L'allenamento, ancora una volta, riprende il suo corso e insieme riprendono a scorrere le ore di sacrificio, di sofferenza e disillusione. Sarà così, fino al calar del sole.

Maledizione, si dispera Crystal, dentro ogni pugno inferto.

Maledizione.

**  
_C_** ome ogni giorno, all'imbrunire gli allievi rientrano sfiniti nel dormitorio, con le ossa doloranti e la mente che invoca immediato riposo. Al riparo nel silenzio di quelle spesse mura, dove possono godere della freschezza di un luogo senza tempo.

L'odore di antico li investe già dai primi passi all'interno, raccontando ai giovani guerrieri storie di eroi e dei loro momenti di gloria, di battaglie epiche concluse con vittorie e sconfitte, di morti esemplari donate in sacrificio alla giusta Atena.

Fiaccole appese alle pareti illuminano il loro cammino lungo un corridoio molto stretto che porta i ragazzi alle loro camere, piccole celle di pace e di riposo in cui isolarsi in meditazione.

Appoggiato alla porta della propria stanza, trovano Pegasus ad aspettarli con un grande sorriso sornione.

-Bravo Pegasus! Ben fatto!

Lo festeggiano i compagni. C'è chi gli esprime gioia con una pacca sulla spalla, chi in un ferreo abbraccio.

Non Crystal, rimasto in disparte a osservare il loro entusiasmo.

Troppo scosso per congratularsi, prova piuttosto una morsa allo stomaco nel vederlo attorniato dai compagni. Il malessere che prova è tale da fuggire alla piccola cerchia e incamminarsi per conto proprio, ansioso di rinchiudersi in camera.

Mentre si incammina, scorge in lontananza le sagome scure dei due fratelli, rimasti indietro di proposito appena varcata la soglia.

Chissà per quale motivo, si domanda. Da quella prospettiva sembrerebbe che quella più alta e dalla mole massiccia torreggi sull'altra, sottile e minuta, non permettendogli di entrare.

La curiosità prende il sopravvento sulla stanchezza e senza neanche rendersene conto, le sue gambe si muovono in direzione delle due figure.

Più si avvicina, più sono nitide le loro voci.

-Sei uno stupido! Hai rischiato di farti cacciare per il tuo insulso senso di altruismo! Vuoi rinunciare al titolo di Cavaliere? Vuoi che ci separino per sempre?

A gridare è Phoenix, roco e disperato.

-Certo che no! Non era mia intenzione rischiare tanto! Volevo solo evitare ad Aspides il rimorso più grande della sua vita!

È Andromeda a parlare, ha la voce più acuta di un'ottava per la tensione.

Ascoltarlo in difficoltà porta Crystal ad accelerare il passo: oltre ad ascoltarli, vuole anche vederli.

-Ci siamo promessi di concludere insieme quest'addestramento, di restare uniti! E tu, hai rischiato di rovinare tutto!

Phoenix alza il tono e afferra le spalle del fratello minore.

-Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace! - balbetta l'altro, prigioniero della sua furia.

È chiaro che Phoenix stia perdendo il controllo, com'è chiaro che Andromeda non sappia gestire la situazione con polso. Tanto basta a Crystal per intervenire.

-Lascialo stare!

Ringhia, correndo a dividerli. Complice la velocità e la smania di liberare Andromeda dalle grinfie del fratello, si impone con tutto il suo peso e travolge l'aggressore, che colto di sorpresa non reagisce e subisce in pieno l'urto.

Ma se prima è Phoenix con la schiena contro il massiccio portone, poi è lui ad avere la peggio, ritrovandosi di colpo con la faccia premuta contro il muro.

Confuso dalla veemenza dell'impatto, Crystal non ha più scampo ed è costretto ad arrendersi. E intanto che si libera dalla gabbia in cui è relegato, Phoenix gli sibila in un orecchio per il gusto di infierire.

-Mossa sbagliata, biondino! Avresti dovuto pensare agli affari tuoi!

E subito dopo, avverte un dolore lancinante allo zigomo destro.

-No! Crystal!

Sente le grida disperate di Andromeda accompagnarlo mentre rovina a terra, steso da un pugno che non è riuscito neanche a vedere. Tutto intorno percepisce allarmismo, ma non comprende esattamente cosa stia accadendo.

Poi, la luce d'oro di un'armatura e il volto del Cavaliere del Capricorno sopra di sé, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi all'oblio.

**  
_N_** ella notte, le grida che hanno riempito la Grande Arena sono solo più un eco nel cielo, sprigionato dal calore della terra. La melodia che si accompagna al loro viaggio è il canto naturale degli insetti, che banchettano del tepore liberato nell'aria. Quell'aria torrida, carica di umidità, forse più che nel giorno è un incubo quotidiano per chi, come Crystal, ha trascorso la fanciullezza in luoghi lontani e in cui il clima è del tutto differente. Nato in Siberia, terre di ghiaccio e silenzio, con un cielo di una purezza cristallina che porta dentro di sé e traspare dagli occhi. Terre care lasciate troppo presto, in nome di un sogno cullato da sempre: diventare un Cavaliere dello Zodiaco.

La sacralità di un ruolo che può ottenere solo ad Atene, tramite il duro e costante addestramento conferito da quei maestri rigorosi. E dopo sei anni, sente ancora lontano il suo obiettivo.

Quest'oggi è stato Pegasus a riuscirci, ma domani... Domani il Cavaliere dell'Ariete potrebbe forgiare le sacre vestigia per lui.

Deve accadere, si ripromette.

Nel cuore, la rabbia soffia tra battiti prepotenti, come il gelido vento degli inverni siberiani.

L'umile stanza in cui alloggia si ammanta di bruno, ma perduto com'è nei propri pensieri, non bada affatto alla vittoria dell'oscurità. La fioca fiammella dell'ultima candela si è spenta da un po' quando si sente accarezzare la schiena con delicatezza e si volta a guardare, come fosse il richiamo di una leggendaria sirena.

E deve ammettere, guardando la sottile figura di Andromeda distesa nel suo letto, un po' lo è davvero.

Una figura androgina quella del compagno, un corpo dai lineamenti gentili che, da alcune notti, gli concede con naturalezza. Morbide forme, sinuose e tentatrici, scultura di carne e passione alla quale Crystal non riesce a resistere, nonostante debba mantenersi puro, nel corpo e nella mente.

La regola è ben chiara, i maestri non transigono eccezioni: la castità, nel periodo dell'addestramento, è fondamentale per raggiungere l'equilibrio e comprendere il proprio cosmo.

Il cosmo, l'energia racchiusa in ogni guerriero devoto ad Atena, quell'energia che si è risvegliata in Pegasus e che ancora Crystal sta cercando in sé.

Giovane pratico e diffidente, non crede affatto sia per fede il risveglio di una simile energia spirituale, non crede nemmeno all'esistenza degli dèi.

La sola certezza che ha, è il desiderio di onorare la memoria della madre. Perché vederlo indossare le mitiche vestigia di un Cavaliere era il suo sogno più grande, sussurrato insieme all'amore materno fino all'ultimo respiro.

Orfano di padre da sempre, l'ha vista morire troppo presto, di una morte così tragica da non riuscire a rassegnarsi alla sua perdita. Ancora oggi, a diciassette anni, l'amata genitrice è viva e presente attraverso i ricordi ed è la sua costante presenza a spronarlo ogni giorno.

A lei deve il coraggio, la determinazione, la speranza. Non a un mito qualunque ma a lei, e per lei soltanto combatte le sue battaglie.

Il titolo di Cavaliere deve essere suo, per renderla fiera di lui.

-Dove sei adesso, Crystal?

La voce di Andromeda lo strappa dalla malinconia e lo riporta alla realtà; adora quel suo timbro infantile e un po' nasale, dolce e appena pungente.

-Sono qui. Solo... pensavo.

Gli sorride grato di tante attenzioni e immagina nel buio il giovane amante ricambiarlo a sua volta. Un brivido si accende lungo il dorso al fruscio delle lenzuola, scostate dall'efebico compagno per giungergli accanto.

-Torna da me, Crystal. La notte è ancora lunga.

Seppure Andromeda bisbigli appena, il profumo della sua pelle grida forte il bisogno di lui, lo investe con la sua fresca essenza zuccherina e gli rapisce i sensi.

Nella penombra spicca il fascino del suo ovale perfetto, liscio avorio tra le mani, incantevole è la luce nei suoi occhi verdi mentre Crystal lo bacia, gustando con calma il suo dolce sapore e sorridendo al timido mugugno di protesta quando poi si allontana. Allora scende giù, venerandogli il contorno della sottile mascella, scivolandogli addosso in una scia di baci e carezze sul collo, sulle piccole spalle, fino a lambire i contorni dei suoi capezzoli, dove poi si lascia catturare in un abbraccio.

-Cosa ti tormenta? - gli chiede Andromeda in un sospiro -È per quanto è successo a Pegasus questa mattina?

-Sì – gli conferma lui -Ma soprattutto penso a quanto faccia male prendere il destro di tuo fratello dritto in faccia.

Ridono insieme dell'accaduto, stringendosi l'un l'altro con affetto.

-Tuo fratello mi odia!

Quando Crystal glielo borbotta all'orecchio, sente Andromeda irrigidirsi tra le braccia.

-Phoenix ha un pessimo carattere, è irascibile e impulsivo, ma non ti odia. Non gli importa nulla di te, soffre solo la competizione per il titolo di Cavaliere – spiega il compagno.

-Non per il titolo, per te! Se sapesse di noi, mi ammazzerebbe senza pensarci su un solo istante! A volte mi chiedo come tu faccia a sopportare la sua morbosa attenzione. Hai sedici anni e ti tratta come ne avessi dieci di meno! – gli replica, sicuro di quanto afferma.

Andromeda sbuffa contrariato, chiaramente in disaccordo.

-Tu non puoi capire perché non hai un fratello. È ovvio che si preoccupi per me, essendo il maggiore si sente responsabile. Phoenix non vuole controllare la mia vita, vuole ardentemente il mio bene, credendo che il bene per me sia poter servire la dea. Insieme.

A quelle parole, Crystal alza un sopracciglio.

-Insieme. Per sempre. Che carini.

-A ogni modo nessuno lo saprà mai, tanto meno lui – continua seriamente Andromeda, ignorando il sarcasmo nel suo commento -Se ci scoprissero, dovremmo andarcene da qui e non voglio certo lasciarlo solo ad Atene. Gli devo molto e perseguire uno scopo comune è il minimo che possa fare per sdebitarmi con lui.

-Va bene, va bene! - scoppia a ridere Crystal, mentre gli accarezza una guancia in segno di resa.

Detesta le lunghe chiacchierate, specie quando sfociano in diverbi.

-Quante ore abbiamo prima che Capricorn congedi il tuo fratellone dal turno di guardia? - domanda, spingendo l'androgino amante sotto di sé.

Si distende piano su di lui, strappandogli un sospiro emozionato.

-Un paio al massimo, poi è meglio che vada via dalla tua stanza – avvisa l'ospite.

-Bene.  
 

Riesce appena a dirgli, prima che Andromeda lo zittisca con un bacio e gli impedisca qualsiasi altra iniziativa, trascinandolo contro di sé. Travolto dall'audacia del compagno, Crystal si lascia andare e prende a muoversi, appagando entrambi in un'erotica danza.

Con carezze dolci e passionali, Crystal risveglia presto la virilità di Andromeda, strappando all'amante gemiti che soffoca a fatica mordendo le lenzuola. Nel sentirsi scivolare piccole perle di piacere tra le dita, gli allarga le gambe, bramoso di unirsi ancora una volta a lui.

Non intende sprecare altro tempo prezioso in inutili litigate. Ha bisogno di togliersi dalla mente l'immagine di Pegasus che esulta vittorioso e quella notte, solo l'avvenente compagno può compiere un simile prodigio.

Ha bisogno di sentire quel corpo efebico ancora suo. Ha bisogno di Andromeda, nudo e caldo nel suo letto.

Affoga la rabbia e si spinge nel suo calore, insinuandosi in lui con una foga tale da costringerlo a lanciare in protesta un acuto. In colpa per il dolore inferto, Crystal si impone più cautela e affonda piano, con il respiro corto e il cuore in corsa. Nonostante la passione consumata qualche ora prima, la brama di Andromeda è ancora forte, più di quanto credesse, tanto da sperare che possa accoglierlo all'istante dentro di sé.

Una spinta decisa li unisce, lasciando entrambi senza respiro per un attimo. Poi è Andromeda a muoversi per primo, incitandolo a osare di più con piccoli colpi del bacino, movenze timide che portano Crystal a osare con spinte più ardite, cariche di voglia ed euforia. Affondi vigorosi in cambio di dolcezza, i due amanti si perdono l'uno nell'altro, armoniosi nelle carni e nelle sensazioni.

La mente di Crystal si spegne mentre brucia in Andromeda ogni pensiero, mentre affonda in lui, con le cosce dell'amato serrate ai fianchi e la sua voce, la sua voce melodiosa, leggera nell'aria.

Nel sentire Andromeda inarcare la schiena, gli stringe le piccole mani e trattiene i suoi gemiti tra le labbra, per evitare che orecchie indiscrete possano ascoltare del piacevole momento. Dopo aver placato i brividi dell'amato dentro a un bacio asfissiante, Crystal prende tutto di lui a un ritmo confuso, frenetico, in un crescendo di piacere che esplode violento e appagante, come scarica elettrica in tutto il corpo.

Senza fiato, privi di energie, entrambi sconvolti dall'intensità dell'amplesso, si cercano ancora; mano nella mano, intrecciando le dita ancora tremanti.  
 

Un raggio di luna invade la stanza, quasi fosse incuriosito dalla forza della loro passione.

-Non devi disperare – sussurra Andromeda -Presto anche tu diverrai Cavaliere dello Zodiaco, lo sento in ogni battito del mio cuore...

E Crystal resta in silenzio. Le parole gli muoiono in gola, guardando la dolcezza del suo sorriso.

Nulla al mondo gli ha mai dato emozioni simili.

Sotto quella luce, la pelle diafana di Andromeda sembra quasi brillare come una stella.

La sua giovane stella, Andromeda.

La sua Polaris.

Una piccola stella del Nord, capace di infondergli speranza nella luce di un semplice sorriso, un giorno dopo l'altro.

**Continua...**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vede Andromeda irrigidirsi di colpo; c'è una luce insolita nel verde dei suoi occhi quando lo cercano per l'ultimo saluto della sera. Crystal si domanda perché le sue labbra tremino così tanto, curvandosi in un piccolo sorriso.  
> L'arcano si rivela tra le sue parole emozionate. Parole per cui si scopre del tutto impreparato.  
> -Io ti amo, Crystal.”

**_2._ **  
  
  


  
**  
_I_** l mattino seguente, Crystal diserta la sala comune saltando il momento della colazione.

Sa bene non sia affatto saggio presentarsi agli allenamenti a digiuno, ma il solo pensiero di doversi confrontare con i compagni gli è bastato a chiudergli lo stomaco. Non riuscirebbe a sostenere Pegasus e un nuovo resoconto di come sia riuscito a risvegliare il cosmo dentro di sé, ha ancora la sua faccia soddisfatta davanti agli occhi dalla sera precedente e le espressioni adoranti degli altri. Quell'euforia non lo contagia per niente, preferisce di gran lunga restare in disparte, piuttosto di un'ennesima replica dell'eroica impresa.

Meglio riflettere all'ombra degli alberi secolari che circondano il dormitorio. Cammina a lungo senza meta, vagando senza meta, con la mente legata alla notte appena trascorsa. Il cuore accelera follemente al ricordo di Andromeda, del suo corpo caldo e accogliente, dei suoi baci passionali, della sua voce appagata e leggera nella notte.

Il tempo passa fugace tra la dolcezza di quei pensieri e Crystal ritrova presto i compagni per il parco, anche loro in cerca di quiete. Il timido Aspides corre via per non doverlo incontrare, mentre al contrario Ban ignora la sua presenza e prosegue oltre, sbadigliando fragorosamente.

Poco importa, Crystal non ha alcun interesse per loro.

La sola persona che cerca per il parco è Andromeda e vorrebbe almeno salutarlo prima di riprendere il ritmo frenetico dell’addestramento. Dopo un po' di occhiate in giro, ritrova l’amante adagiato sull'erba a pochi metri da Phoenix, entrambi lì a godersi la fresca rugiada a occhi chiusi. Si sono separati solo da qualche ora eppure Crystal sente già la mancanza dell'efebico compagno. Purtroppo per lui, la presenza del fratello gli impedisce di avvicinarsi e deve perciò accontentarsi di ammirare la sua bellezza solo da lontano.

È così bello il suo Andromeda, un’eterea visione baciata dalla luce del primo mattino.

  
Incapace di rinunciare del tutto all’incontro, Crystal accorcia il passo per non perderlo di vista, completamente assorto fino a quando, alle sue spalle, l'ascolto di fastidiosi discorsi lo sprona a fermarsi per saperne di più.  
 

-Io dico che i due fratellini scopano tra loro!

Insofferente a un simile pettegolezzo, Crystal cerca chi tra i ragazzi si stia divertendo in modo tanto meschino. Non è molto distante dal gruppetto: Asher, Black detto "il lupo" e Gerki parlottano sotto la protezione di una quercia, lanciando occhiate ai due fratelli oggetto di scherno.

Passo dopo passo brucia la distanza che li separa con apparente indifferenza, quando invece le tempie gli pulsano per la rabbia.

Ormai a pochi passi da loro, i ragazzi abbassano il tono, credendosi al sicuro dalla sua curiosità.

Comportamento da perfetti idioti, pensa.

-Ehi, smettetela! Non posso immaginare una roba tanto strana! - li zittisce Gerki -Finché si scherza va bene, ma adesso esagerate a insinuare certe cose!

È Lupo a riprendere il discorso.

-Sono serio, credo davvero che quei due siano amanti – insiste -Dai, Phoneix si comporta proprio da fidanzato geloso ogni volta che qualcuno rivolge la parola al fratellino!

-Fratellino, oppure sorellina? - infierisce Ashes -Io non sono neanche convinto che Andromeda sia un ragazzo! Forse proprio per questo Phoenix gli fa tanto da guardiano!

Ridono ancora, gli stupidi. Ridono di Andromeda. La voglia di punirli smuove Crystal ad intromettersi.

-Fate ridere anche me! Che state dicendo? – chiede atono; le braccia incrociate e gli occhi ridotti a due piccole fessure d'odio.

Lupo e Gerki lo salutano un po’ impacciati; a rispondere ci pensa Ashes.

-Nulla che ti riguardi, sei pregato di non impicciarti.

-Ah, davvero? E tu sei pregato di levare gli occhi di dosso da Andromeda! – sbotta Crystal.

-Oh, abbiamo un'altra guardia del corpo, qui! – si risente Ashes, per poi aggiungere con un ghigno sornione –E dimmi, russo, mi impedirai anche di farci fantasie su? Non sai da quante notti quel bel visetto da donnetta agita i miei sogni...

Non finisce neanche la frase, perché Crystal non glielo permette; con la forza dell’ira lo solleva di peso per la giubba, tra le risate irriverenti degli altri due.

-Esatto! Non. Pensarlo. Neanche!

Glielo ripete con calma inquietante e poi lo lascia andare, abbandonando il gruppo senza aggiungere altro.

-Ma chi ti credi di essere, biondino? - brontola Asher alle sue spalle -Il suo fidanzato? Ti piacerebbe, vero?

Quasi sarebbe tentato di tornare indietro per tirargli un pugno su quella faccia da idiota, ma poi Crystal desiste. La voglia di silenzio prevale e lo porta a camminare lontano. Cammina a lungo, raggiungendo il roseto. 

 

Nell'aria, la dolce essenza delle rose sacre al Cavaliere di Pisces si unisce al buon odore di pane appena sfornato e gli stimola l'appetito perduto. 

Inebriato da quel profumo, passeggia tranquillo per un po’, quando nella direzione opposta riconosce le figure di Pegasus e dell’amico Sirio. Prima che possano in qualche modo fermarlo per scambiare due chiacchiere, decide perciò di svoltare e si rifugia in una rientranza, al riparo di alcuni archetti di rampicanti e rose scarlatte. Non è fiero di essere scappato in quel modo, ma l'istinto ha preso il sopravvento sulla ragione. 

Lascia che sia il rumore dei loro passi a decidere il momento di riprendere per la sua strada. È così assorto che sobbalza come un gatto alla comparsa di un ragazzino proprio davanti a sé.

-Accidenti, Kiki! Mi hai spaventato!

Finge di arrabbiarsi, ma il ragazzino spalanca i grandi occhi a mandorla e allarga un ghigno compiaciuto, assumendo un’aria così buffa che la recita non riesce. 

È difficile per tutti nascondere a Kiki le vere emozioni, è vivace quanto intelligente. Di certo, un giorno diverrà saggio al pari del fratello: il grande Cavaliere dell’Ariete.

-La prossima volta che usi la telecinesi per gioco, farò rapporto al tuo fratellone, piccola canaglia! – lo avvisa, mentre gli arruffa la chioma fulva già disordinata di suo.

-Ma non è per gioco che sono qui! Questa mattina non c’eri in sala da pranzo e così ho pensato di portarti la colazione! - spiega Kiki, divertendosi a comparire qualche metro più indietro e poi a tornare un attimo dopo nuovamente vicino -Vedi, ti ho pensato, "Guerriero della Steppa"! Pane ancora caldo e del latte, tutto per te!

  
Quasi si sente in colpa per averlo ripreso, ma mentre prova a prendergli dalle mani il cibo promesso, ecco che Kiki scompare ancora. Le sue risate risuonano per tutto il roseto e attirano l’attenzione di qualcun altro.  
 

-Ora basta, birbante!

Il tono è così risentito da obbligare Kiki a riapparire un istante più tardi accanto a Crystal.

-Che guaio, “Guerriero della Steppa”! – grida sconvolto -Ho scompigliato i capelli di Pisces!

Crystal stenta a trattenere le risate immaginando il bel damerino dagli occhi celesti, arrossire d’ira per qualche ciocca fuori piega. Famoso per la vanità, grande quanto l'indubbia bellezza, in effetti difficilmente lascerà impunito un simile oltraggio.

-Avanti, chiedi scusa e ti perdonerà! Deve perdonarti, visto che al contrario di noi, sei un piccolo raccomandato!

Nel dirlo, spinge Kiki fuori dalla rientranza e lo accompagna dritto nelle mani di Pisces.

Come previsto, l’androgino Cavaliere dei Pesci picchietta il tacco sul selciato, arricciando qualche filo turchino dei suoi capelli tra le dita affusolate.

-Crystal, raggiungi i tuoi compagni alla Grande Arena. Subito! – ordina dietro a un sorriso di circostanza.

E l’allievo non se lo fa ripetere di certo due volte. Mentre si allontana, è ben distinto il suono di uno scappellotto e la conseguente protesta risentita di Kiki.

“ _Vendetta è fatta, piccola peste rossa!”_

Commenta tra sé, sinceramente divertito.

 

 

 

  
**  
_A_** vvalersi del sesto senso è una lezione che, da alcuni mesi, i Cavalieri d'oro di Acquarius e di Libra cercano di impartire agli allievi, attraverso dure prove fisiche e di concentrazione.

È un'arma formidabile, con cui poter percepire le intenzioni di un avversario e anticiparne le mosse, fino a plasmare la sorte di un'intera battaglia.

I metodi di Libra e Acquarius per sviluppare simili capacità sono massacranti, mirano a forgiarli nel corpo e nella ragione, provando la resistenza degli allievi in una sorta di percorso a ostacoli plasmati dal loro potere. Le rovine dell'antica e gloriosa civiltà ellenica fanno da sfondo da ore alla lezione con i loro tortuosi sentieri e pendenze del terreno. Senza fiato e con il cuore urlante, Crystal e i compagni si inerpicano tra i selciati, evitando massi improvvisi sulla piccola via e ogni genere di attacco che i mentori riescono a organizzare. Solo Pegasus è esonerato dal massacrante tirocinio e quando i compagni hanno chiesto il motivo, è stato loro riferito che, d'ora in avanti, la sua formazione è compito del Cavaliere di Sagittar.

Inutile rimurginare su quali possano essere i progetti esclusivi per Pegasus, Crystal deve rimanere concentrato sulla corsa se non vuole rischiare di cadere gambe all'aria giù per il colle. In effetti, la fatica dell'allenamento si rivela un ottimo deterrente per ignorare l'assenza di Pegasus.

Da ore sente l'equilibrio vacillare pericolosamente e le gambe non rispondere alla propria volontà, tanto che spesso deve fermarsi per non crollare. Ha già visto Ban fare quella fine indecorosa e ha ancora alle orecchie le grida furiose di Acquarius, oltre a vedersi aggredire dal suo sguardo carico di sdegno.

Negli occhi adamantini del maestro, Crystal non coglie alcuna traccia d'emozione umana, ma è trasparente la voglia di trasmettere forza e determinazione ai giovani che si affidano a lui. Certo, a suo modo.

Raccolte le sue ultime forze Ban si rialza, ma qualche minuto dopo è Sirio a cadere, scivolato lungo una lastra di ghiaccio che proprio Acquarius gli ha appositamente posto sotto i piedi, ma prontamente accorso dal Cavaliere d'oro della Bilancia, eccezionalmente solidale con lui.

Da come ha reagito, pare che Libra abbia una predilezione particolare per quel ragazzo, forse perché anche lui un tempo ha vissuto in Cina.

E se invece avesse visto in Sirio l'imminente risveglio del cosmo? Se lo stesse seguendo con particolare interesse, in attesa di assistere all'evento?

 

“ _No. Non pensarci neanche, Crystal!”_

Si rimprovera, scuotendo il capo come potesse cacciare via ogni insicurezza.

 

-Coraggio, la meta è vicina!

Libra lo ripete da ore, ormai. Sorride quasi in modo infantile mentre li osserva salire il sentiero, ha quasi un'aria paterna sul suo viso bonario.

A guardarlo ardere di gioventù, nessuno mai direbbe possa portare il peso di secoli sulle spalle, eppure non è affatto il giovane guerriero che il fisico possente mostra a tutti.

Dall'aspetto comune eppure tra i più grandi e potenti semidei, Libra, è il Cavaliere d'oro che più di tutti dimostra solidarietà al dolore e al sacrificio degli allievi. Lui stesso in altri ambiti ha loro ribadito di essere nato come uomo di nome Doko.

Disponibile e comprensivo, ben diverso da Acquarius che, al contrario, sembrerebbe quasi soffrire il contatto umano, come se potesse in qualche modo svilire la sua immagine sacra.

I due mentori si muovono con sorprendente rapidità tra tutti gli allievi, incitandoli a vincere i limiti del corpo grazie alla forza del sesto senso.

Una forza, per Crystal, ancora sepolta dalla spossatezza; è tale lo sforzo che le voci dei maestri sembrano echi lontani.

Tuttavia non si arrende e prova ad accrescere il ritmo. Continua a correre e a correre, affidandosi unicamente all'intuito e alla grande caparbietà per riuscire a reggersi in piedi.

Vedendolo in difficoltà, Andromeda lo scorta silenziosamente, un atteggiamento che Crystal ricambia con un'occhiataccia furente. Non vuole essergli di peso, è più agile e veloce di lui ed è ingiusto che si privi di energia e concentrazione per soccorrerlo. Visibilmente tormentato l'amico asseconda il suo desiderio e lo supera, ma è comunque evidente gli faccia strada, guidandolo in sentieri con meno pendenza.

  
Anche Phoenix sembra averlo capito, poiché lo sente inveire a denti stretti dietro di sé.  
 

-Quello stupido di mio fratello! Quando imparerà a pensare un po' a se stesso?

A Crystal scappa una risata mentre procede di gran carriera, assecondando le dritte che l'amico si premura di dare. La pista battuta da Andromeda si rivela la più sicura e rapida; in poco tempo guadagnano terreno rispetto ai maestri, visibilmente soddisfatti del loro lavoro di squadra.

La vetta è ormai a pochi metri e l'euforia per l'imminente traguardo sprona Crystal a raggiungere l'amico con le ultime energie. Vorrebbe ringraziarlo con un silenzioso sorriso per non essersi risparmiato ancora una volta, ma proprio nel momento in cui riescono ad affiancarsi, spunta d'improvviso Asher da una fitta radura, sfrecciando talmente veloce da cogliere in pieno Andromeda, del tutto impreparato al suo arrivo.

È con il cuore in gola che Crystal assiste impotente allo scontro, sente mancargli il respiro mentre li vede cadere insieme.

Sono attimi di pura confusione in cui Crystal perde la prontezza di riflessi e non riesce a reagire, pietrificato alla vista di Andromeda tra le braccia di un altro ragazzo.

Anche lui è altrettanto sconvolto, avvampa d'imbarazzo come se si addossasse la colpa dell'accaduto.

Ban e Black non esitano a schernirli con fischi irriverenti, prima di proseguire lungo il percorso. A incrementare il disagio tra loro, arriva anche il sarcasmo di Acquarius.

-Voi due! Gradite per caso un po' di privacy? Muovetevi!

-Vi aspetteremo alla Grande Arena! - li avvisa Libra, al suo passaggio.

Anche Sirio va oltre senza soccorrerli e così Gerki e Aspides, quest'ultimo visibilmente dispiaciuto per Andromeda.

È Phoenix a risolvere la situazione, afferrando Asher dal bavero con tutta la rabbia che ha in corpo.

-Mi dispiace! - si affretta a dire il ragazzo che trattiene contro la sua volontà.

-So che l'hai fatto di proposito, idiota! - lo accusa mentre lo lascia andare.

E in effetti, a guardare il ghigno sornione di Asher anche Crystal nutre lo stesso sospetto.

Senza rispondere all'attacco, prova persino ad avvicinarsi ad Andromeda, ma dopo qualche passo si ritrova nuovamente l'aggressore sulla strada.

-Voglio solo aiutare tuo fratello a rialzarsi! - spiega Asher, spazientito dall'opprimente guardiano.

-Non ti sembra di avergli messo addosso le tue sudicie mani già abbastanza? - lo schernisce Phoenix .

  
E dopo avergli inferto una secca spallata, volge un'occhiata torva al fratello.  
 

-Lascia che faccia da solo. Vuole diventare un Cavaliere dello Zodiaco? Che impari a reggersi in piedi!

E Andromeda non dice niente, solo uno sguardo ferito che segue il fratello maggiore mentre riprende la corsa, lasciandolo indietro.

Perché Phoenix abbandona l'amato fratello, ancora stordito?

Ha bisogno di appoggio, non certo di un brusco rimprovero.

Crystal è così arrabbiato che sente l'impulso di gridargli contro. Ma poi, guardando l'esile compagno rialzarsi con le proprie forze, si incanta ad ammirarne il sorriso.

È un sorriso grato. Un sorriso di speranza.

Allora Crystal comprende quanto per Andromeda sia stato importante non avere il fratello accanto, in quel momento.

Comprende cosa c'era nel silenzio del loro sguardo di congedo.

Non certo indifferenza, no. Una prova di fiducia. Una prova di vera fratellanza.

-Abbiamo perso troppo tempo, dobbiamo recuperare terreno!

Dichiara a gran voce Crystal agli altri due.

Asher afferma col capo e si rimette in marcia, mentre Andromeda, ancora in precario equilibrio, prova a muovere i primi passi. Senza dire una parola di più, si obbliga a voltargli le spalle e corre, senza aspettarlo.

Corre, Crystal. Corre via, e non si guarda indietro. Mai.

Per amore di Andromeda. Per il suo incantevole sorriso.

  
 

  
**  
_A_** ppena raggiunte le gradinate dove è l'appuntamento, Crystal si lascia cadere a peso morto accanto a Kiki, al quale strappa dalle mani una borraccia d'acqua. È così assetato che mentre si abbevera, con un braccio teso fa intendere al piccolo amico di passargliene un'altra.

-Come stai, Guerriero della Steppa? - gli domanda Kiki.

-Ma che domanda è, come stai? - sbotta lui -Puzzo come un maiale e non c'è un singolo muscolo che non mi faccia male! Secondo te, come accidenti dovrei stare?

Solo in un secondo momento si rende conto di aver risposto in maniera decisamente antipatica, eppure da Kiki non arriva alcuna lamentela. Deve proprio avere un pessimo aspetto, perché il ragazzino, più che risentirsi ha un'aria impietosita.

Si guarda attorno confuso e sconfortato: la sua faccia non sarà poi più stravolta di altre. Nessuno tra i compagni ha più fiato per parlare, la stanchezza accumulata li costringe al totale silenzio. Qualcuno si lamenta di bruciature o ferite subite durante il percorso, ma non gli arriva alle orecchie nulla di più che incomprensibili geremiadi.

Il sole è già alto nel cielo, ogni pietra della Grande Arena è infuocata dal suo abbraccio rovente.

  
Dalla posizione in cui Crystal si ritrova i maestri sono visibili solo per l'oro delle vestigia, quasi accecante tra il grigio polvere della platea; Acquarius e Libra stanno passando il testimone ai maestri Skorpio e Gemini. Quest'ultimo scandaglia per bene gli allievi con quegli occhi stretti e profondi, uno dopo l'altro. Si gratta nervoso la fronte, si massaggia le tempie come volesse placare un'improvvisa emicrania. Poi, d'improvviso, le urla.  
 

-Guarda come li avete ridotti: avete proprio esagerato! Che senso ha spremerli così già alle prime ore del giorno?

La rabbia del Cavaliere esplode di colpo, la voce gli si spezza in gola.

-Non ha alcun senso la tua scenata da donnetta isterica, semmai! - si difende Libra, grattandosi i ricci incollati sul viso -Posso capire che l'attesa sotto il sole possa alterare il tuo umore, ma se patisci il caldo, ti consiglio di tagliarti quella massa di capelli turchini a dir poco esagerata!

-Come osi? - ringhia Gemini.

A chiudere il battibecco è Skorpio, spiazzando tutti con un improvviso scoppio d'ilarità; le lacrime gli rigano gli zigomi tanto ride, si sbilancia tanto da doversi appoggiare a una spalla di Acquarius.

-Scommetto che la maratona è una tua idea, eh? Vecchia volpe di ghiaccio! - riesce a dirgli, mentre riprende fiato.

Acquarius sbarra gli occhi sconvolto.

-La tua confidenza è inappropriata, oltre che offensiva. Sei pregato di riprendere il controllo delle tue emozioni – risponde atono.

La risate di Skorpio ora sono incontenibili.

-Io, cosa? Sei troppo spassoso amico mio, sei troppo spassoso! - ripete l'altro, nascondendo il volto contro la sua spalla.

Dagli spalti si alza qualche timido brusio.

-Bravo Skorpio, bel tentativo con Acquarius! Ma ci vuole ben altro per smuovere “Mister Ghiacciolo”! - sghignazza Kiki.

-Ehi, piccola peste! Cerca di avere un po' di rispetto per il Cavaliere di Acquarius! Ricordati che è un semidio – bisbiglia Crystal.

-Sarà anche un semidio, ma è di una noia mortale! - replica Kiki -Spero non diventi il tuo maestro privato, sei già abbastanza orso di tuo, Guerriero della Steppa!

  
A Crystal scappa un mezzo sorriso. In effetti, Kiki non ha poi tutti i torti.  
 

Su una questione, però, è a Libra che si sente di dare piena ragione: il caldo è davvero eccezionale quel giorno, è difficile restare lucidi.

A pensarci, gli è insostenibile anche solo tenersi addosso la tonaca di lino, incollata sulla pelle dal sudore. Non sopportando più il prurito che gli provoca, Crystal se ne sbarazza, lanciandola di proposito in testa a Kiki.

-Ehi! Che brutto odore! - si lagna il ragazzino, mentre finge un principio di asfissia.

Si direbbe risolta la questione delle scuse, pensa sollevato.

Ha appena il tempo di realizzarlo, che il piccolo telecineta ha già perso interesse per lui.

-Oh, è arrivato anche Andromeda! - esclama eccitato.

E in un attimo, Crystal non l'ha più al suo fianco.

Lo cerca tra gli spalti e lo trova poco dopo, qualche anello più in alto, ad accogliere festante l'ultimo arrivato. Sfinito ma sereno, l'efebico guerriero si siede sui gradini e come tutti, chiede dell'acqua per potersi dissetare.

Andromeda, il _suo_ Andromeda, è riuscito a completare la lezione.

Lo raggiungerebbe volentieri per accertarsi di persona che stia bene, non si fosse subito precipitato Phoenix. Troppo stanco per affrontare il burbero fratello maggiore, si accontenta quindi di lasciargli un saluto dentro a uno sguardo intenso, sguardo che l'amato coglie e conserva in un dolcissimo sorriso.

 

 

  
**  
_C_** ome previsto da Gemini, la lezione pomeridiana si rivela troppo massacrante e pressoché inutile. Le ore trascorrono e infine l'imbrunire cala un silenzioso sipario su una giornata inconcludente.

La stanchezza è grande per tutti, mentori e allievi, tanto che anche incamminarsi sulla via del ritorno risulta un'impresa un'impresa.

Qualcuno prova a scambiare qualche parola, così da stemperare l'atmosfera lugubre, ma il rammarico per la scarsa resa negli allenamenti grava sulla coscienza e spegne ogni voglia di conversare.

Crystal si tiene distante dal gruppo di qualche metro, senza mai perdere di vista Andromeda un solo istante. Osserva con la pena nel cuore l'amico barcollare ora a destra, ora a sinistra ed è un sollievo per lui quando Phoenix decide di prenderlo di peso, portandolo in braccio per il resto del tragitto nonostante le sue vive proteste.

Alle porte del dormitorio trovano ad attenderli Pegasus e il Cavaliere di Sagittar, un incontro che riaccende il buonumore tra i compagni.

  
Crystal assottiglia lo sguardo: ha il forte sospetto che quanto stiano per dire non gli piacerà.  
 

-Tra due giorni si terrà la cerimonia per la mia investitura! - esulta Pegasus -Due giorni e sarò un Cavaliere dello Zodiaco!

La gioia con cui lo dichiara è travolgente e presto si ritrova circondato e festeggiato dai compagni, amici veri con i quali ha condiviso sacrifici, sogni e sofferenze. Le lacrime gli bagnano il viso mentre riceve il loro affetto, stringendo mani e ricambiando abbracci. Solo Crystal resta fermo e zitto, pietrificato sul posto come se Pegasus avesse urlato la sua condanna a morte.

  
Poi, la voce di Sagittar lo scuote dal caos mentale.  
 

-Ricorda, Crystal: prima di essere guerrieri, i Cavalieri dello Zodiaco sono dei fratelli.

Il maestro gli posa una mano sulla spalla, torreggiando su di lui con uno sguardo severo.

-Fratelli? - ripete confuso.

Sagittar annuisce.

-Non ho dubbi che un giorno lo capirai. Il tuo cuore è nobile e trasparente come il ghiaccio della tua amata terra natia. Devi solo imparare ad ascoltarlo – lo incoraggia.

 

Crystal china il capo, e ascolta.

Un battito, due battiti.

È una musica nel petto, chiara e al tempo stesso incomprensibile.

Prende il tempo di un lungo respiro e poi alza gli occhi su Sagittar, ma non lo trova più. Al suo posto, inspiegabilmente trova Pegasus.

Faccia a faccia, sotto gli occhi di tutti i compagni.

Crystal non può più sfuggirgli ormai, è come se Sagittar l'avesse condotto per mano, senza che se ne sia accorto.

Incapace di comprendere fino in fondo, stringe la mano di Pegasus con vigore.

-Congratulazioni.

È il massimo che riesce a dirgli, prima di perdere la voce dentro a una lacrima di onesta commozione.

È strano. Avrebbe creduto di provare un'emozione del tutto differente.

Rabbia, forse invidia.

  
Non aspetta che Pegasus gli risponda, si ritira al riparo della piccola cerchia di ragazzi per sentirsi in fretta uno tra i tanti. Dentro a quell'abbraccio collettivo, Crystal prova un forte senso di protezione, di gioia e malinconia insieme.  
 

_“Fratelli.”_

La voce di Sagittar torna a bisbigliargli nei pensieri.

Forse il maestro è ancora lì, da qualche parte, a osservarli con grande interesse.

 

 

 

  
**  
_N_** ella sala comune, il profumo di zuppa è un richiamo irresistibile alla serenità; la stanza si riempie di voci allegre e discorsi spensierati. Non mancano i brindisi in onore di Pegasus, ai quali Crystal si aggrega più che altro per evitare troppa attenzione su di sé.

-Ragazzi, io voglio baciare Pegasus! - dichiara Sirio, scatenando le risate dei compagni. -No! Non ridete, dovreste baciarlo anche voi! Magari ci porterà fortuna!

-Ehi! Tenete il vostro affetto per voi, avete il seno troppo piatto per i miei gusti! - finge di indignarsi Pegasus, strizzando l'occhio a Sirio.

-Ricordatevi la castità! - interviene al gioco anche Ban -I Cavalieri d'oro ci sorvegliano, contano persino i battiti del cuore quando guardiamo un compagno in modo troppo insistente!

  
-Beh, ancora due giorni e questa storia avrà fine, almeno per me! - si vanta Pegasus -Le regole sono chiare: castità assoluta solo nel periodo dell'addestramento.  
 

-Ma il tuo addestramento non ha certo fine con l'investitura.

Risponde una voce roca, dal tono sprezzante. La voce di un Cavaliere che fa il suo ingresso poco dopo, con il suo passo deciso.

Capricorn. Il “Soldato”, come lo chiamano tra loro.

-Indossare un'armatura di bronzo non può bastare a rendervi Cavalieri dello Zodiaco! - riprende il discorso -Essere meritevoli dell'armatura è solo il principio. Occorre entrare a conoscenza dei suoi poteri, della sua energia, e fonderla insieme al vostro spirito. Solo così, sarete davvero padroni del cosmo che brucia dentro di voi.

  
Come al solito, nessuno osa intervenire, tanto meno cambiare discorso. Il silenzio è sempre prudente quando il “Soldato” tiene una lezione. Ribattere nel modo sbagliato potrebbe costare qualche giro di corsa dell'isolato oppure, se particolarmente infastidito dal tono, sostituire persino il compagno nel turno di guardia notturna. Mai sfidare Capricorn: Crystal l'ha imparato molto bene negli anni.  
 

Consumano il resto della cena con ingordigia e poi si affrettano a lasciare la sala per recarsi nelle proprie stanze. Il buio e il sopraffarsi dei discorsi serali lungo il corridoio permettono a Crystal di camminare accanto ad Andromeda, senza che Phoenix possa sospettare del loro piccolo momento d'intimità. Quella sera tocca proprio all'amico l'ingrato compito della guardia e sa bene gli sarà difficile chiudere occhio nell'attesa che ritorni in camera. Giunto quasi alla porta rallenta il passo e sicuro che la penombra li nasconda, prende la mano del compagno a lui caro, intrecciando le loro dita.

-Andromeda, se non ti senti abbastanza in forze sono disposto a prendere il tuo posto – gli propone.

Le dita di Andromeda gli sfuggono via.

-L'hai già fatto molte volte, non posso più accettarlo. Questa sera no, lascia che concluda il mio compito con le mie sole forze.

Per nulla sorpreso della risposta, Crystal apre la porta della camera senza insistere oltre, preparandosi all'imminente addio.

Vede Andromeda irrigidirsi di colpo; c'è una luce insolita nel verde dei suoi occhi quando lo cercano per l'ultimo saluto della sera. Crystal si domanda perché le sue labbra tremino così tanto, curvandosi in un piccolo sorriso.

L'arcano si rivela tra le sue parole emozionate. Parole per cui si scopre del tutto impreparato.

 

-Io ti amo, Crystal.

 

È appena un sospiro, il suo. Dolce e emozionante sospiro, dalla forza di un uragano.

Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa, se solo fosse ancora in grado di pensare. Avrebbe dovuto baciare il suo sorriso, prima di vederlo sfiorire nell'amarezza di quell'enigmatico silenzio.

Ma non l'ha fatto.

Il tempo di pochi battiti del cuore e ha perso Andromeda.

Crystal non si dà pace.

Lo guarda andare via al fianco del fratello, costretto a gran voce a riprendere il passo con gli altri. Non può più rimediare al suo silenzio, può solo seguire l'androgina figura a lui cara finché il buio non lo porta via da lui.

Fino a restare solo.  
Solo, con i suoi tormenti.

 

**Continua...**


End file.
